


It's a New Artform

by ShifterMP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShifterMP/pseuds/ShifterMP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean still hasn't presented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a New Artform

**Author's Note:**

> I tried some omegaverse! I hope you guys like it :D
> 
> Title from Tennis Court by Lorde.

It wasn’t fair, Jean decided, that he was almost seventeen and hadn’t presented yet. Not presenting was not the same as _not presenting_ , their squad leader told them, which made little sense to Jean. He’d heard that some cadets were just late bloomers, your heat would come when your voice broke, but Jean’d already been through puberty, he wasn’t even a virgin. Hell, he was practically an adult – he just hadn’t gone into a heat or through a rut yet. And that was why, to his utter horror, Jean was pulled from his squad to attend Basic Heat Training every month with the new recruits. 

The other trainees were gangly, gawky, pre-pubescent children, cadets who desperately ate up the information about alphas, omegas and betas – the importance of the safe houses and the military’s policy on relationships. (“Don’t do it.”) Thank god only the girls were lectured about birth control, but Jean had heard quite enough about gestation and slick production to last a lifetime. 

Hanji finished leading the class. Her companion, Moblit, was at her side. He was pulling on his trousers, blushing; his squad leader had decided that she would show her class the physical differences between a beta and an omega. Moblit was the beta and had gotten naked ‘for science.’ Captain Levi, who had somehow been roped into playing her resident omega, flatly refused to remove so much as his cravat. 

Hanji was undeterred. “Remember, kiddies, you’re all probably at age now - at the first sign of anything leaking where it shouldn’t, or a boner that won’t go away, tell your commanding officer.” Most of the kids blushed. Jean sighed. “Oh, I know it’s embarrassing!” Hanji cooed. “But…”

“-the Titans will probably eat you anyway,” Captain Levi said, scowling.

“Yes!” Hanji gushed. “It’s a dreadful distraction on the field. We can get you on suppressants, which – don’t give me that look, Captain, some people are just intolerant – really help, but for the first one, you’ll have to be taken off duty. Yes, dear, even betas! Can’t be swinging a sword when you want to be screwing your brains out!”

Captain Levi glanced at her. “Yeah, keep talking, shitty glasses,” he said. To the class: “Dismissed, you little shits.”

Jean tried to slink out with the other recruits, red-faced and chattering nervously, but the female squad leader chirped at him. “Jean! I’m surprised to see you here, again.” Jean sighed and slunk towards his teachers.

Captian Levi glowered. “Kirstien, right? From 104th with the brat?”

Jean nodded. “Yes, sir.” Unfortunately.

Hanji ignored him. “Still no luck?”

Jean shook his head miserably. “I’m the only one in my squad who has to attend these lectures. It’s humiliating.” He groaned, thinking of the ribbing he was going to get. Especially from Jaeger. Stupid asshole went into rut the second week of training. “I just…”

Moblit gave him an understanding smile and Hanji slapped him on the shoulder. “Regardless, we have to put you through it,” she told him. “It’s military policy.”

“Well, maybe I’m broken,” Jean said hopefully. “Maybe I won’t be anything, right? It’s possible. I could be barren. Some people are.”

The captain snorted. Even Moblit looked amused in his passive way. “Bullshit.”

“Levi’s right,” Hanji said. “If there was anything unhealthy about you, it would show in your results.” 

Jean scowled. He knew she was right. Every new recruit underwent a series of tests. Usually, preferences could be screened for, but Jean got a big fat Unknown. This wasn’t at all uncommon. They weren’t 100 per cent accurate – Jean pissed himself laughing when gentle, mild-mannered Marco screened as alpha – but they were a general indicator, and it would be nice to know in advance. 

The Captain crossed his arms. “You’re stuck here until you throw, Kirstien.”

Jean sighed.

***

When he got back, it was just before supper and the barracks were rowdy. Everyone was hitting the showers and going down to mess. Jean found Marco and sat on the bunk next to him. “What did I miss?” Jean asked.

“We did some practice with the 3dmg,” Marco told him. “Eren got tangled in his wires and it took Mikasa twenty minutes to cut him down. Armin was having some kind of panic attack trying to help. Shadis looked like he was going to blow.”

“Aw man,” Jean groaned. Not only had he missed 3dmg training – which he was awesome at, by the way – but he’d missed out on seeing Eren make a fool of himself, too. Marco was telling him something about Sasha trying to anchor her grapples on Bertholdt, but the door opened, and in came Connie, Reiner and Bert. They’d just come from the showers.

Jean grimaced as Connie bounced on the bed next to him, dripping water on the mattress. “Hey, man, you need to hurry up,” he said cheerfully. “You’re falling behind.”

“Easy for you to say,” Jean growled, shoving him away. Connie was the second to present after Reiner – a beta to Reiner’s alpha. These days, he stuck to Reiner like glue – and even during Reiner’s first rut when it spiked so badly he attacked anything near him, the bigger blonde didn’t lay a finger on him. The two had never been especially close, but biology made them best friends. Jean wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Marco sighed. “Did you tell Squad Leader Hanji about your theory?”

“Yeah, but it didn’t fly. She said that Shadis would have caught it.” Jean threw himself on his bed. “Dammit, why hasn’t it happened yet? I have hair on my balls, I’m not even a virgin. Yet I still have to go to heat training like I'm a kid!”

Reiner laughed. “Not everyone can be as awesome as me.” Jean groaned. It was tough to take, knowing that he would either turn out like Reiner, horribly temperamental and aggressive, or passive and neurotic like Connie. But then he glanced at Bertholdt and the lingering third option danced at the edge of his mind, looming like a threat. He knew it was a possibility, but fuck… Jean put his hands over his face. “Kill me if I’m an omega,” he moaned. “Seriously.”

“It wouldn’t change anything,” Marco said.

Jean snorted. “You’re a fucking beta. Of course you’d say that.” 

Reiner crossed his arms. “Chill out, dude. It’s not a big deal.”

Jean groused to himself. Being best friends with Bertholdt (or more than friends if you asked literally anyone) and seeing how much he suffered because of biology, he more than anyone should know it was a big deal. Unless he was doing that creepy alpha thing where he could smell Jean. “Yeah, because omegas aren’t kept away, not to mention the whole cramping and pregnancy thing. God, Reiner, you’ve seen –,”

“Jean, cut it out!” Marco said, upset by his friend winding himself up. “Omegas present early, remember? You’re probably just a beta.”

“Who’s a beta?” Eren asked, coming into the barracks. He spotted Jean and grinned. “Hey! Did horse-face finally blow?”

Jean swore at him. “I hate every day you are a fucking alpha.”

“Watch yourself,” Eren said, his grin widening. “You’re looking a little pudgy. You might be licking my boots soon.” 

Jean bristled. He hated to admit it but he had put on a few pounds. But it wasn’t something as stupid as his body preparing itself, getting ready to accommodate an alpha. Only girls did that. Female omegas with nesting tendencies. He was male. And he wasn’t a fucking omega. Eren was just being an asshole. “I had a chat with Captain after the class,” Jean glared at him. “And guess what, fuckface? He wants to see you.”

Eren’s face fell, pale under his tan. “What?” he squeaked. “Did he say why?”

“He sounded mad,” Jean said, smiling nastily. “You better run.”

As Eren dashed out of the room, Marco asked, “Did Captain Levi really want to see Eren?”

Jean rolled his eyes. “As if.” 

“You know,” Reiner bent down beside him. ”There is something you could try. I read about it once. Could help bring you along.”

“Reiner…” Bertholdt said quietly. He was usually content to stand silently behind Reiner, and the fact he had spoken at all was like a strongly-worded objection. Reiner reacted like he’d yelled, putting a hand on his elbow.

“Oh, come on! Kid wants to present and everyone’s gonna be at mess, anyway,” Reiner said. “You’re due in the next few days and it can’t hurt, right?”

Jean had no idea what they were talking about but he understood Bertholdt was somehow essential to whatever Reiner’s plan was. “Please, Bert,” he said. “I just want to get this over with.”

“Come on, Bert,” Reiner wheedled. Then he whispered something in his ear that made Bertholdt blush. The tall boy nodded slowly and Reiner grinned. “Great. Let’s go.”

***

Jean stood in the spare classroom, feeling awkward and kind of stupid. Reiner’s brilliant plan was to attempt to trigger him using Bertholdt. Because the omega of a couple would generally bring out the alpha’s rut, the hormones of one or the other would affect Jean. Or so Reiner claimed.

Marco insisted on coming, too. His reasoning was that two alphas in the same room as an omega in heat was a bad idea – even if Bertholdt could take care of himself, Reiner wasn’t so great at control. If Jean was an alpha and he went into rut in the same room as Bertholdt, Reiner would kick his ass. If he presented beta, Reiner would probably run him out of the room. If he was an omega… well, they’d all be very glad Marco was there.

Jean watched as Bertholdt put a hand on Reiner’s neck. They began to kiss, softly at first, then deeper. Bertholdt gave a little sigh, leaning into Reiner. Jean squirmed. It was kind of hot, sure, but it didn’t make Jean want to roll over or fight Reiner for the right to mate with Bertholdt. Nothing was happening, at least for him. It seemed to be triggering those two. The hormones that were rising from them just made him want to gag. 

Bertholdt began to writhe, making little needy sounds. Marco shifted uncomfortably next to him. Starting to enter his rut, Reiner rubbed against Bertholdt, kissing and licking the side of Bert’s neck. He looked ridiculous, red-faced and panting and desperate. Suddenly, Jean wasn’t sure he wanted to be an alpha at all. Maybe Marco was  
right. Being a beta seemed…

Then Reiner made a noise, something deep and primal, answering Bertholdt, and Jean felt something run down his leg. It was like he’d soiled himself. The entire back of his pants was immediately soaked. Growing horror weighed in his belly, along with something else. Reiner turned to him, nostrils flared and golden eyes flashing. Jean screamed and ran out of the room.

 

Jean was panicking and he knew it. Everyone was still at dinner and the corridors were empty. He ran outside and hid in the stables. His stomach was cramping. His wetness had soaked through his trousers and with every throb came another rush. He locked himself in an empty stall and tried not to cry. 

Even the horses were reacting to his heat, restless and twitching.

Jean’s eyes burned. All he could think of was how his dream of entering the MP after graduation was dead. No matter what his superiors said, or what Hanji blathered about, it wasn’t a level playing field. Alphas were the favoured ones. An omega couldn’t be in a position of power, not when they were slaves to their bodily desires.

And, by the Walls, it was starting to hurt. He knew he should get to the safe house, follow the instructions he’d been taught in class. It was dangerous, being outside during a heat, especially for omegas. And fuck, that’s what he was. A goddamn slutty, useless, needy omega. Jean blinked back tears and tried to think rationally. Next time he could take herbs to supress it at best, ease the symptoms at worse. But he was scared. It really hurt. 

“Jean!” It was Marco, calling for him. He sounded worried. Jean’s insides clenched and he almost cried out. He wanted to respond, let him know where he was, hidden amongst the hay. He wanted Marco to come to him. Even though on some level his reptile brain rejected him as a beta, he was close enough. His lower body throbbed, another gush of fluid leaking out. Jean covered his mouth, mortified. His body was screaming at him. He just wanted to make it end.

***

Eren came sniffing outside. He had a bruise swelling under his eye. That stupid Jean. Captain Levi hadn’t wanted to see him at all, and was quite miffed at his interruption. When he’d skipped dinner to give him a piece of his mind, he’d come across a distressed Marco, Reiner and Bertholdt. They said they’d tried to trigger Jean's heat but that Jean had freaked out and ran off.

Eren couldn’t even make fun of Jean, the three of them looked so worried. Reiner and Bertholdt were drenched with hormones and literally crawling in their skin but were muttering how it was all their fault and Marco looked like he was going to cry. Eren offered to help look for him, more for their sake’s than Jean’s. They split up and he began to search the base. 

There was no Jean behind the lavatories, in the tool shed or in the training grounds. Eren began to think maybe he was inside somewhere, but they said he had gone outside. Besides, Marco had taken inside. 

Eren took a deep breath of the evening air. There was something delicious on the air. Sweet and alluring, he followed his nose to the stables. 

Eren could smell Jean over the horses and could hear him cursing. Eren smirked and turned the corner, ready to tease him. But when saw him his words died in his mouth.

The only omega Eren had ever been with was the Captain. That was more accurate to say he was allowed to service him. Even reeking of heat and bouncing on Eren’s cock, Levi had never seemed particularly ruffled. Demanding and brisk, more so than usual. He'd helped Armin out, too, offering him blankets and water when the fevers hit. But Jean was red-faced with his cheeks covered in tears. His fingers were fisting his angry, swollen cock as his hole twitched and fluttered wet with an omega’s slick.

Eren shuddered out a breath. “Hey,” Eren whispered.

Jean looked up at him, his eyes glazed and unfocused. “Oh fuck,” he swore. “Get out!”

“I… can’t. I promised Marco I’d bring you back,” Eren said, his voice low. “Are you okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Jean snarled.

“Is it… is it that bad?” Eren asked. 

“It’s my first heat,” Jean said between gritted teeth. “Of course it’s bad.”

Eren had heard that first heats were the worst. Of course, he’d never been with an omega in his first heat before. Even when Captain was mewling under him, he seemed to be in control enough to insult him. Jean whimpered, his hand glistening with fresh slick. “We need to get you to the nurse,” Eren said. “She can help.”

Jean looked at him hopelessly. “I can’t walk.”

“Let me help you,” Eren said. He walked into the empty stall and lifted him under his arms, helping him stand. Jean was like butter, boneless as he leant against Eren. His erect leaking cock rubbed his stomach, angry and red. Eren palmed it and Jean yelled. “You smell good,” he said. They fell back against the straw. Eren kissed down his body and found his scentgland on the side of his throat. The musk Jean was giving off was making Eren wild.

When he bit down, Jean gave another whine and another burst of wetness came out of his body, soaking the front of Eren’s pants. Eren slipped a finger in. Jean was so hot and wet. He spasmed around Eren’s finger, trying to suck him deeper into his body. “Please…” he whimpered.

“Please what?” Eren tried for teasing but he sounded as wrecked as Jean.

Jean undulated against him. “Fuck, I don’t know…” he said, rolling his head back and forth. “I feel like I’m on fire.”

Eren hoisted him up against the stable wall. Jean’s legs tried to lock around his waist but he was so weak with want they could only dangle uselessly at his sides. He fumbled with his pants, pulling them down to his thighs with one hand. Eren’s cock entered Jean and he screamed, voiced hoarse.

Eren’s mind was spinning. All he could think about was getting deeper into Jean, surrounded by his wetness. Jean began gnawing on his neck, his hands bunching in Eren’s shirt as he grinded his hips deeper against him.

With every thrust, their bodies got hotter. Eren began to feel his knot start to swell. As he surged forward into Jean, it pushed into him, catching on his rim. Jean panicked as the alien fullness entered him. “Stop! Get it out!” Jean shrieked.

“Jean, it’s okay!”

“Fuck! Get it out!” Jean tried to struggle and Eren’s cock twitched, pulling at his entrance, straining his asshole painfully.

“Jean, quit struggling! You’ll tear,” Eren said. He pressed Jean’s face into his neck, pushing him against his scent gland, trying to calm him. ”Just keep still.”

“It’s still growing,” Jean sobbed, creating a damp patch on Eren's shirt.

“I know, but it will stop soon,” Eren said. The knot finished growing, locking them together. Jean whimpered. “There, it’s done for now.” Eren gave a few more token thrusts before sliding onto the hay, keeping Jean carefully still on his lap. He knew they’d be tied together for a while.

Jean made a face. “I can feel your stuff pumping inside me.”

Eren gave him a ghost of a smile. “It’s a good thing you’re not a girl, you’d have a belly full of my puppies by now.” Jean twitched and Eren petted his sweaty hair. “Why’d you run?”

Jean mumbled something, turning his face away. Eren gave another thrust to get his attention, jostling the knot inside of him and making him glare. “Why did you run? Surely you’ve been to enough heat classes to know that’s the last thing you should do.”

Jean buried his face into Eren’s shoulder. “I was scared, alright?" he said in a small voice. "I was scared and I don’t want things to change,” he admitted finally.

“Scared? But weren’t you the one who wanted to finally present?”

“Yeah, as an alpha!” Jean protested fiercely. “Or, hell, even as a beta. But…”

“Just because you’re an omega doesn’t change nothing,” Eren said. Jean looked at him skeptically. “I’m serious. I might rib you about, but, you think we treat Bertholdt differently? Or Armin?”

“But that’s different,” Jean muttered.

“How?”

“Bertholdt has Reiner,” Jean said finally. “And Armin has you.” He didn’t mention the Captain; although the entire squad knew Jaeger serviced him, he wasn’t sure if there were any feelings involved. But Jean knew Eren loved Armin.

“Well, now so do you,” Eren said. Before Jean could say anything, he felt Eren slide out of him. Semen and slick ran down his leg and he winced. It was disgusting but his hole fluttered, feeling keenly his loss. “We better go back inside before wave two hits. I think Marco was having a heart attack over you. Bert and Reiner weren’t much better.”

Jean looked down at himself. He was dirty, covered with sweat, slick and spunk, bits of hay stuck to his thighs and tangled in his hair. The heat had abated for now but was still coiled in his belly. “Wave two? How much more is there?”

Eren laughed. “Oh, horse-face, you’re in for a rough night.”


End file.
